Pepper the Power Ranger
by cuddle claw
Summary: Tony, Rhodey, Pepper... Yep! That's how it was Until the group when on a mission and pepper found a mysterious gem which gives her powers. What if that gem made her change into someone or something else?
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the start of the story, I really advise everyone to read this page before actually reading the story because there is a lot of Detail. I have just started writing this story so it isn't put but please look at this. Some of these might not be mentioned in the story.**

Series

Ironman: Armored Adventures

Power rangers dino thunder.

Characters heroes

Ironman - Tony Stark

War machine - Rhodey

Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger - pepper

Computer - Jarvis

Red Dino Thunder Ranger - Conner

Blue Dino Thunder Ranger - Blake

White Dino Thunder Ranger - Jeremy

Hayley Ziktor - Technical advisor of the heroes

Villains

Mesagog

Elsa

Zeltrax

Tyrannodrones: Mesogog Foot Soldiers

Triptoids - Zeltrax foot soldiers

Background characters

Rhodey's mother - Roberta Rhodes

Dino Gems

The Gems' powers do not belong to whoever holds the gems; instead, the Gems wait for an ideal beneficiary to grab them before they will permanently transfer their powers into that beneficiary's DNA.

He also solicited Hayley Ziktor to create four Dino Morphers, which can harness the powers of the Dino Gems, allowing the beneficiaries to become Power Rangers.

Subsequently, her gem and those of the red, blue, and white Dino Gems were restored enough for at least one morph when they joined the Legendary Rangers.

Some time into the future, the red, blue, and yellow Dino Gems' powers were restored by Broodwing and their users brought into the future as part of a plot to destroy the B-Squad Rangers, but the two groups of Rangers instead joined forces and the Dino Rangers were later returned to their own time.

Red Dino Gem: Dino Gem of the Red Dino Ranger. Grants the user superhuman speed.

Blue Dino Gem: Dino Gem of the Blue Dino Ranger. Grants the user super armored skin that can protect against physical attacks.

Yellow Dino Gem: Dino Gem of the Yellow Dino Ranger. Grants the user the ability to emit the "Ptera-Scream", a blast like sonic screech from their mouth.

Black Dino Gem: Dino Gem of the Black Dino Ranger. Grants the user invisibility.

White Dino Gem: Dino Gem of the White Dino Ranger. Grants the user, the ability to use a camouflage similar to a chameleon.

Power/Abilities

Tyranno Staff - Red Ranger/Conner

The Tyranno Staff Is the red dino thunder rangers personal weapon. It has the power to release and energy orb, similar to the brachial staff.

Tricera shield

The tricera shield is the blue ranger's personal weapon.

Ptera Grips

The ptera grips are the personal weapons of yellow dino thunder ranger.

Brachio Staff

The brachio staff is the weapon os the black dino ranger. It had four models; Including:/ Wind Strike, Earth strike and fire strike. All four models have intense power and it can also release a powerful energy orb. The most utilized one is the wave strike which Tommy uses to create a giant wave when the thundersaurus Megazord Combines with the stegozord.

Drago Zord:

The Drago Zord is the weapon os the white ranger, Trent Fernandez. It has the ability to fire laser arrows, all of which explode on impact, Also, it can combine with the z-rex blaster.

Z-rex Blaster:

All five Ranger weapons; the Tyranno Staff, Tricera Shield, Ptera Grips, Brachio Staff, and Drago Sword can combine to form the Z-Rex Blaster, Super Mode.

Shield of Triumph

Hidden beneath a waterfall for untold ages, the Shield of Triumph, when infused with the power of the Blue, Yellow, Black, and White Dino Gems, would transform from a white, powerless relic to a colorful and powerful device which could then only be used by someone "in tone with the mystical dino energies" as the Black Dino Ranger Doctor Tommy Oliver put it.

Thundermax Saber

This common Ranger weapon of the Red, Blue, and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers and resides at the side inside its holster in laser mode.

Raptor Riders

In the episode Wave Goodbye, Tommy found three eggs (color coded to match the three Rangers at the time) that he recognized as having unborn Raptor Riders in them.

Raptor Riders are able to easily scale walls, jump buildings, and run at speeds that even the Rangers in their morphed state could not reach; however, the speed at which they could run still paled in comparison to those of the Raptor Cycles.

Raptor Cycles

Unlike the Raptor Riders that preceded them, the Raptor Cycles looked nothing like velociraptors or any dinosaurs for that matter; instead, they looked a lot like any other colored motorcycle.

repulsor beam

A repulsor beam is an offensive attack built into the armors of Iron Man. It is his most iconic attack.

They are a particle beam weapon in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal.

They can be extremely destructive, allowing Iron Man to blast through walls. Iron Man is also deadly accurate with the beams and can hit small targets flying through the air.

uni-beam

Iron Man has a more powerful beam built into his chest called the uni-beam. This is a more powerful attack though it drains more energy so it is used less often. It is possible, though not specified, that Iron Man uses the same or similar technology to fly with.

The War machine and Iron man have the same uni-beam.

Armor features

Superhuman Strength: Is capable of lifting massive weights. Stark once pushed himself to hold an entire crane and when Happy Hogan was in the armor, he could spin the container of a building water tower on his finger like it was a basketball.

Enhanced Durability: The armor can easily resist bullets and low yield explosives. It can also withstand extreme temperatures like atmospheric re-entry and the cold of outer space.

Flight: It can fly by the use of boot jets that can reach speeds higher than Mach 2.

Repulsor Gauntlets: The repulsor gauntlets have many functions.

Repulsors: Concussive force beams that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets.

Secondary Propulsion: The gauntlets have a second propulsion system.

Force Field: The gauntlets can generate a force shield around himself. Tony used this to save himself from the plane crash.

Unibeam: A powerful energy beam that is fired from the power source on its chest, however, it rapidly depletes the armor's power supply.

Magnetic Manipulation: Iron Man can manipulate magnetic fields to move metal objects.

Sensors: The armor can see the electromagnetic spectrum, has telescopic sensors and can detect sounds.

Mini-Missiles: The Mark II has built-in high-explosive shoulder missiles.

Life Support: The armor can sustain its wearer for an indefinite period of time.


	2. In the beginning

It was just an average day, at least that's what pepper had thought. They were at another mission, in the wood this time. It was just pepper, tony (Her crush) and rhodey. All it took was one yell of frustration from pepper to find the ground shaking and the group of three teenages fell into a hole.

Rock, dirt, twigs can crashing down. "Great now my hair is ruined," Was all pepper could get out of her mouth. With help of Tony and Rhodey she got on both feet and started wondering around. The boys not far behind her. There was a short scene of silence when tony spoke up. "I don't like this place, I feel like we should go, I have a really bad feeling." The others agreed. Pepper took one glance in the whole they fell in and one glance was when it all started.

These black spikey creatures teeth, as ugly as rotten apple. They wore some sort of black uniform. Something she couldn't explain. They had some sort of a golden snake symbol on its chest. The next thing pepper knew was that she was being dragged away from her friends. She felt her hands being tired around her back with a thick rope. She felt to ruff hands push her on the floor. She sat there quiet. Pepper, was a fighter she wouldn't let anything stop her. She sat there for 10 minutes tugging at the rope until she finally was let loose. She Had snuck out and started running away from the group of the creatures chasing after her. "Tony, Tony, Iron Man, Iron man."

The last thing the boys saw pepper was when she was taken away from them. Tony pressed the button on his backpack and a thick iron armor covered all of his body. Using his repulser bean he would take on every creature that had come his way. Once they were all done he lifted rhodey and flew up in the wood to look for pepper.

She kept on running, Pepper was strong. She kept on running. That's what happened. Until she fell over and saw what had looked like a yellow gem. She picked it up and ran until she tripped over what was a twig on the floor. They were ganging up on her and she had realized that she was out outnumbered. She let out one loud scream just so tony would hear and in hopes he would swoop her off her feet and save her… Wait… It wasn't a scream that had been released from her mouth (That's what she said), it was a blast like sonic screech from her mouth, which had the creatures fall to knees and run away. "W-what was the-" Pepper was about to ask her self when there he was Iron Man saving her life like always did.

This was a week after the incident of the monsters attacking pepper and her friends. Tony and Rhodey didn't know what happened and pepper was debating whether she should let them know or not. It was in class english for details and she could feel it. She felt like she was about to explode. That's when she felt it someone or something was trying to tell her something. There was this loud ringing and that was the last thing that she had felt before she had lost it. "SHUTUP'" Flipping the table the table as she screamed out and ran out of the room Tony and Rhodey following behind her. The whole class shocked at what happened went back to there normal class work.

It was on the roof pepper had laid down the wooden bench that was placed there and had felt peaceful… well that was before Tony and Rhodey blasted through the door. "Are you okay?" Rhodey has asked...No answer. "Pep, hey what's wrong." came the sound of Tony. "I'm okay, I just need some time please." Was what pepper had answered before Tony and Rhodey had let her be.

Pepper (POV)

 _ **I didn't know how i was gonna put this in the story so i wrote it as a script.**_

 **What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is happening to me?**

 _Nothing is wrong with you! You are a hero._

 **Who are you?**

 _I am your_ _Pterazord_

 **My what Now?**

 _PetraZord… Oh of course…_

 _The Pterazord is a yellow pterodactyl Zord piloted by the Yellow Dino Ranger. It forms the chest armor and the helmet of the Thundersaurus Megazord._

 **Okay, I am officially Confused.**

Normal (POV)

I was friday After school well, last day of school really. Summer holidays made a appearance which was a good thing because pepper needed to find out what the fuck was going on. She was in the iron cave


	3. AN

Hey guys I just wanted to post this note. This story isn't getting any views so i want to discontinue it I am going to start a very similar story. This is for Arrow because I fucking love arrow. So I'm going to start a new story if anyone wants to finish it let me know and i can leave a link and give y'all the credits ty


End file.
